


I think he knows

by DeepBlueWritings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, fluff??, is this fluff? Or just pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueWritings/pseuds/DeepBlueWritings
Summary: Working with Nines was like waiting for a storm.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I think he knows

Working with Nines was like waiting for a storm. 

Your hair stood up and the beat of your heart was restless and shaky. Every moment threatened to unravel you and leave you stranded in the harsh winds. 

For despite his boyish appearance, fluffy hair and a reckless smile that made you shake, there was a harshness to him. A trait Connor didn’t have. 

He was dangerous. 

And you were helpless. 

And yet, there was nothing you would change.

The roads are dim and frost bitten as Nines effortlessly drives you car through the elements, not even flinching. One too many drinks at the policeman’s ball and Hank instantly assigns you a chaperone. 

What a pushover.

Not that you were complaining, you would face any danger for seconds alone with Nines.

And his perfect hair.

And his perfect smirk when he was being cocky.

And his perfect-

“Detective.” Through the harsh winter night his voice rings in your ears. Low and uninterested. Yet there’s an edge, something you can’t quite place.

He doesn’t even have to say your name, yet he has your heartbeat skipping, stuttering and fluttering and doing somersaults in your chest. There was so much behind those grey eyes, behind that harsh attitude and slick smirk. And what you wouldn’t give to see it.

“Yeah?” You whisper and internally curse. You sound like a love sick teenager. Voice airy and distant. His eyes dart to you in the passenger seat.

“You’re staring.” He only meets your gaze for a half second, yet that stern expression of his is paired with playful eyes and a glimmer that makes you want to sink and drown and die.

He’s testing you.

“Sorry.” You mumble, yet you can’t pry your eyes from his face.

“No you’re not.” The edge is back, he’s pushing. You can instantly feel your heart stop, and his LED flickers yellow. 

He was analyzing you.

So you give the answer he’s looking for.

“No I’m not.”

And he smirks. Grey eyes alight in the darkness of the car.

And you don’t have to tell him, or explain further.

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> Tumblr: DeepBlueWritings


End file.
